The invention relates to a swimming aid device. More particularly, the invention relates to a swimming aid device which has adjustable straps to fit a barefoot and various diving boots very well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,066 has disclosed a swimming aid assemble which has a generally grid-shaped frame with transverse bars and longitudinal rods. Each transverse bar is connected to a leaf. Four reinforced ribs are disposed on the frame. A first retaining ring is disposed at an end of a toe strap. A longitudinal instep strap and a longitudinal first heel strap are crossed by a first cross strap. The first heel strap is disposed at an end portion of the first cross strap. The longitudinal instep strap and a longitudinal second heel strap are crossed by a second cross strap. The longitudinal second heel strap is disposed at a middle portion of the second cross strap. The first cross strap is disposed at an end portion of the longitudinal instep strap. The second cross strap is disposed at a center portion of the longitudinal instep strap. A second retaining ring is disposed at an end of the instep strap. A third retaining ring is disposed at an end of the first cross strap. The above-mentioned straps are made of hook and loop type fasteners which have male tapes such as hook tapes or female tapes such as loop tapes. However, the hook and loop type fasteners may be disengaged from each other after a long period of usage in water.